Constans Atrius
Constans Atrius is an Imperial noble and Carnius Magius' assistant. Quests *Race Against the Clock *Drastic Measures *The Factor's Estate Dialogue Race Against the Clock "Are you here to see Carnius? I'm afraid he's not in right now; oh, and he'll be so disappointed that you were unable to deliver that '''report' on time."'' :report "Factor Magius had quite a bit to do today. I believe he was headed out to location of that awful shipwreck that happened recently. Maybe you can catch him on the way?" ::report "I've told you all I know. Now please excuse me." :stock certificate "Ah. Yes, well, Carnius handles stock certificates, being the local Factor and all." :Carnius Magius "As I've told you, he's not here right now." (If approached again) "Excuse me, I've already explained that Carnius isn't here. There's nothing more I can do for you, so perhaps you should just run along." Under Siege "Eh? Oh, you're here about the swords? Hrmph. Very well, here you go. Though I don't know that they'll be of much help to the likes of you." (After killing Carnius) "I, uhh.... I take it you have resolved your problems with Carnius? Perhaps you should take the matter up with Falco, back at the site." :Falco Galenus "You can find him at the colony site." :Carnius Magius "Yes, he's dead. You killed him, remember?" Drastic Measures "I, uhh.... I take it you have resolved your problems with Carnius? Well, that makes you the ranking official at the Raven Rock site. In, uhh, in that case, I'd be happy to forward along the appropriate paperwork and have you instated as the local Factor. I hope that's satisfactory, your factor-ness...." :assignment "No, there's nothing you need to worry about right now. Perhaps once the construction is done, there will be something for you to take care of. Come back when it's finished." ::stock certificate "Yes, well. Given the absence of Carnius, I suppose I could process the appropriate paperwork. Would you like to exchange your certificate now?" :::Check value "According to recent documents, your certificate is worth 5000 gold." :::Turn in certificate "Very well. I'll just take the certificate, and this is yours." ::::stock certificate "You've already turned in your certificate." :::Nevermind "As you wish." The Factor's Estate "Greetings, Factor. You're.... you're not going to hurt me, are you?" :assignment "Far be it from me to give you orders, but there is one matter that needs your attention. Carnius had plans for the Factor's '''estate', but they were never carried out. That task would now fall to you, Factor."'' ::estate "Yes. As I said, the plans were drawn up. A team was even assembled for construction. Aldam Berendus was placed in charge of it, I believe. If you find him at the site, he'll take care of the matter for you." (If approached again) "Greetings, Factor. You're.... you're not going to hurt me, are you?" :assignment "Have tou decided on plans for your '''estate', Factor?"'' ::estate "Aldam Berendus will take care of the construction, Factor. Speak with him." (After construction has finished) "Greetings, Factor. You're.... you're not going to hurt me, are you?" :estate "I do hope it meets your expectations." Appearances * ru:Констанс Атриус Category:Bloodmoon: Fort Frostmoth Characters